Plain 2
by Kyueen
Summary: "BAGAIMANA BISA KALIAN MEMBIARKAN MEREKA LOLOS, HAH?" / "Aku harap aku bisa selalu ada untukmu, hyung."/ "Bukan diculik, tapi diperkosa, sayang." / "Kau begitu yakin mengenai kekasihmu, sayang?" / Bukankah cinta dan kebahagiaan itu sederhana? / I'm back with the sequel of Plain! WonKyu shipper merapat! Please comment, follow, and favorite (; Thanks guys!


۞۩ ۩۞۩ ۩۞۩ ۩ AriKyu_ Presents ۩ ۩۞۩ ۩۞۩ ۩۞

"Plain 2"

"BAGAIMANA BISA KALIAN MEMBIARKAN MEREKA LOLOS, HAH?"

"Maafkan kami... Itu kesalahan kami, pak."

"JIKA TIDAK BISA BEKERJA, JANGAN JADI BAWAHANKU!"

"Kami sudah bekerja keras, pak."

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI DENGAN KERJA KERAS, AKU PEDULI DENGAN KERJA BENAR!"

Kyuhyun yang tidak tega dengan bawahan mereka yang telah dicaci maki oleh Siwon selama lebih dari sepuluh menit akhirnya berusaha menenangkan Siwon. Tidak sepenuhnya ini salah bawahan mereka bukan? Penjahat bukanlah hal mudah untuk ditangani. Banyak hal yang tak terduga terjadi di arena tempur, bukan begitu?

"_Hyung_, sudah cukup." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan kepada Siwon.

"Tapi hal ini bukan masalah kecil, Kyu."

Kyuhyun menulikan diri atas ucapan Siwon dan beralih pada bawahan mereka, "Sekarang kalian kembali ke tempat kalian dan beritahu aku jika ada pergerakan baru tentang musuh kita!"

"Siap, pak!"

Siwon menghela menatap kepergian bawahan mereka. Mendengus kasar. Kyuhyun menghampiri Siwon yang kini duduk di kursi kerjanya. Kyuhyun menyandarkan bagian belakang tubuhnya dengan meja kerja Siwon. "Kau butuh relaksasi, _hyung_..."

"Bagaimana bisa aku tenang disaat genting seperti ini?" jawab Siwon sambil memijat keningnya yang terasa sakit. Kyuhyun beralih ke belakang Siwon dan menaruh kedua tangannya dipundak Siwon. Memijat daerah itu serta leher belakang Siwon. Siwon mengerang merasakan pijatan Kyuhyun.

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Kyuhyun yang hanya dibalas gumaman Siwon.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil masih tetap melanjutkan pijatannya, "Kau butuh istirahatat, _hyung_.."

"Lalu bagaimana perkerjaanku?"

"Kau tahu aku bisa menyelesaikannya, bukan? Lagipula aku juga bawahanmu."

"Ini tugasku."

Kyuhyun menghela, "Baiklah, terserah. Tapi lembur setiap hari bukan cara yang baik untuk menyelesaikan semuanya."

Kyuhyun menghentikan pijatannya dan memberanikan diri duduk dipangkuan Siwon. Siwon tidak keberatan. Tentu Saja. Lagipula sejak berada didivisi ini setahun lalu, semua orang sudah biasa melihat kemesraan Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Kerja mereka berdua memang sangat menakjubkan. Tak ayal mereka dapat dengan mudah langsung menjadi kepala divisi mereka hanya dalam kurun waktu enam bulan setelah mereka ditempatkan didivisi kejahatan internasional.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun, "Ada apa?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng dan memeluk leher Siwon dengan kedua lengannya, "Aku hanya berusaha membuat _mood_-mu kembali bagus. Dan kau wangi sekali hari ini."

Entah kenapa hanya dengan ucapan Kyuhyun yang seperti itu, Siwon merasa lebih baik. Siwon meletakkan kedua tangannya dipinggang Kyuhyun dan menarik tubuh Kyuhyun mendekat. Memeluknya. "Hariku akan jauh lebih menjenuhkan tanpamu disini."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil masih memejamkan matanya, "Aku harap aku bisa selalu ada untukmu, _hyung_."

Siwon mengernyit, "Jangan berkata seolah kau akan meninggalkanku!"

Dan Kyuhyun hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu Siwon tidak lembur. Tentu saja karena dipaksa Kyuhyun pulang. Kasus yang mereka sedang tangani benar-benar membuat keduanya kualahan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Itu pekerjaan mereka.

Kyuhyun mengambil laptop dipangkuan Siwon dan menyingkirkannya. Tidak suka akan kebiasaan Siwon yang itu.

"Radiasinya bisa mempengaruhi kesehatan dan kualitas spermamu, _hyung_. Sekarang lebih baik kau tidur lebih awal. Aku yang akan memeriksa dokumen itu." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memaksa Siwon berbaring.

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi. Tidurlah sekarang juga!"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Tunggu sebentar."

Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah obat dan menyimpannya dalam mulutnya tanpa sepengetahuan Siwon. Kembali menatap Siwon dan dengan perlahan menempelkan bibirnya dengan milik Siwon. Siwon yang awalnya hanya diam kini mulai mendorong lidahnya ke bibir Kyuhyun. Meminta akses untuk memasuki gua hangat milik Kyuhyun. Sebelum Siwon bisa memasuki mulutnya, Kyuhyun terlebih dulu mendorong lidahnya keluar dan memasuki mulut Siwon. Meninggalkan obat itu disana dan mendorongnya hingga Siwon benar-benar menelannya.

Kyuhyun mengakhiri ciuman mereka dan menatap Siwon.

"Obat apa itu tadi, Kyu?"

"Obat perangsang."

"Huh?"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Bercanda. Itu obat tidur. Kau membutuhkannya untuk saat ini."

Siwon menghela, merasakan pandangannya mulai mengabur. Tubuhnya menjadi lebih berat. Dan kalimat terakhir yang ia dengar malam itu adalah ucapan selamat malam dari sang pujaan hati.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya dengan membawa laptop Siwon. Ada pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan. Tugasnya adalah membantu Siwon. Hanya itu.

Ketika Kyuhyun berjalan melewati jendela kamar Siwon, Kyuhyun melihat sesuatu yang lain. Sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di depan apartemen mereka. Tidak tepat di depan, beberapa meter agak jauh dari pagar. Kyuhyun berniat memeriksa mobil itu lewat cctv dan mengamati plat nomor mobil itu.

Membuang firasatnya yang tidak menentu, Kyuhyun mengabaikan kehadiran mobil itu. Siapa tahu itu mobil tetangga. Tapi bukankah Kyuhyun dan Siwon hidup agak jauh dari pemukiman warga. Dan sepertinya tidak ada yang tinggal didaerah ini selain beberapa orang yang Kyuhyun hafal dengan pasti tidak memiliki mobil seperti itu.

Bukan itu yang harus Kyuhyun pikirkan saat ini. Ia masih harus memeriksa dokumen yang Siwon tinggalkan dan membuat rencana-rencan lain untuk tugas mereka yang menumpuk. Lagipula besok adalah akhir pekan, dimana Kyuhyun bisa tidur kapan saja. Jadi tidak ada salahnya ia lembur malam ini. Sementara Siwon harus tidur lebih lama dari biasanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun telah menyelesaikan semua dokumen dan membuat rencan kerja mereka. Melihat jam didinding menunjukkan pukul lima pagi. Jadi dia bekerja selama tujuh jam? Sungguh melelahkan. Kyuhyun mematikan lampu ruang kerjanya dan Siwon. Ada rasa ingin tahu yang menghampiri Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melihat keadaan dari jendela ruang kerjanya dan menemukan mobil yang tadi malam ada disana telah tiada. Kyuhyun menyimpulkan kepergian mobil itu masih beberapa menit yang lalu karena Kyuhyun bisa mendengar suara mobil yang dinyalakan. Jika itu mobil tetangganya, siapa yang akan pergi pagi-pagi buta seperti ini? Lagipula seingat Kyuhyun, tetangga mereka adalah orang tua dan jompo.

Kyuhyun mengusap wajah lelahnya dan beranjak menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan untuk Siwon. Jadi saat Siwon bangun, Siwon hanya perlu menghangatkan masakannya.

Setelah Kyuhyun mematikan kompor, Kyuhyun beralih untuk melihat keadaan Siwon. Mendekati Siwon dan membenahi letak selimutnya. Kyuhyun mencium bibir Siwon singkat. Kyuhyun menyukai wajah Siwon ketika tidur. Begitu damai dan menenangkan. Siwon mengerang dalam tidurnya akibat ulah Kyuhyun. Tidak ingin membangunkan Siwon, Kyuhyun berniat untuk tidur di kamarnya sendiri pagi itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon mengerang dalam tidurnya dan merenggangkan tubuhnya. Tidurnya kali ini membuat Siwon merasakan lelahnya berkurang. Kyuhyun benar. Ia butuh istirahat lebih lama. Siwon berjalan keluar kamarnya dan menemukan apartemennya sepi. Sepertinya Kyuhyun masih tidur. Dan tebakan Siwon benar ketika menemukan Kyuhyun masih bergelung dengan selimut ditubuhnya. Membenahi selimut Kyuhyun lalu berjalan lagi keluar. Tidak ingin Kyuhyun terganggu.

Pukul tujuh pagi. Siwon cukup terkejut melihat masakan Kyuhyun untuknya. Jadi Kyuhyun tidur pukul berapa? Siwon juga menemukan pekerjaannya selesai dengan rapi di ruang kerja. Cara kerja Kyuhyun memang tidak bisa diremehkan. Mungkin pada pekerjaan sebelumnya, Siwonlah yang menjadi peran utama, tapi saat ini, Siwon tahu bahwa Kyuhyun memiliki potensi lebih untuk jadi atasan. Namun Kyuhyun selalu menolak menggantikan Siwon, padahal sudah beberapa kali Siwon menawarinya.

Siwon memasuki kamar Kyuhyun seusai mandi dan makan. Berniat untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. Siwon merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Kyuhyun dan memeluk laki-laki itu. Mencium aroma _shampoo_ yang digunakan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang merasakan pergerakannya terbatas terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya sebuah suara kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari pelakunya hanya tersenyum kecil dan justru menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Siwon. "Tidak. Tapi biarkan aku tidur lebih lama."

Siwon memejamkan matanya, "Ya. Dan biarkan aku tidur disini menemanimu."

Kyuhyun mendekatkan kepalanya dengan dada Siwon. Mendengarkan detak jantung Siwon. Kyuhyun selalu merasa aman disekitar Siwon. "Selamat tidur, _hyung_..."

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk makan malam diluar malam ini. Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak makan bersama diluar. Mereka memilih restoran mewah untuk tujuan mereka kali ini. Siwon akan selalu memenuhi kebutuhan Kyuhyun selama Kyuhyun hidup dengannya. Jadi gaji Kyuhyun tetap utuh direkeningnya. Dan jangan lupakan kenyataan bahwa gaji mereka berjumlah luar biasa. Tak heran jika keduanya mampu bersenang-senang sepuas mereka.

Siwon menunggu Kyuhyun di luar pagar di dalam mobil. Memainkan musik _jazz_ dimobilnya. Secara tidak sengaja Siwon melihat mobil hitam yang ada dibelakang mobilnya melalui kaca spion. Pandangan Siwon berubah ketika Kyuhyun memasuki mobilnya. Keduanya memakai balutan kemeja dan jas hitam. Pakaian mahal itu sangat cocok untuk mereka.

"Bagaimana penampilanku, _hyung_?"

Siwon melirik Kyuhyun sebentar dan kembali fokus ke jalan, "Kau ingin aku memujimu?"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, rupanya Siwon masih sama seperti dulu. "Kau terlihat tampan dengan pakaian seperti itu, _hyung_. Tidak heran banyak wanita yang jatuh cinta padamu di kantor."

"Benarkah? Sok tahu. Bukankah semua wanita di kantor jatuh cinta padamu? Kau lebih pandai bergaul dariku."

"Kau menyindirku?"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun lagi, "Aku dengar, Haneul menyatakan cinta padamu. Menurutku, dia gadis yang cantik."

"Dia hanya mengatakan bahwa dia menyukaiku."

"Dia tampak menghindarimu akhir-akhir ini. Kau tidak berniat bertemu dengannya?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai tanpa sepengetahuan Siwon, "Baiklah. Aku akan mengajaknya kencan besok malam."

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun tajam, "Jangan sekali-kali kau lakukan itu, Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun tertawa, "Aku hanya bercanda. Aku akan menemuinya di kantor lusa."

Dan setelahnya keduanya terdiam menikmati alunan musik _jazz_. Kyuhyun yang awalnya tidak memperhatikan jalanan tiba-tiba saja terdiam. Ia melihat mobil hitam yang kemarin ada di rumah mereka. Tampaknya mobil itu mengikuti mereka. Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan. Benar, itu mobil yang sama.

Siwon menangkap gelagat yang berbeda dari kekasihnya, "Ada apa?"

"_Hyung_ lihat mobil hitam di belakang kita? Aku rasa mobil itu mengikuti kita."

Siwon melihat mobil yang Kyuhyun maksud, "Aku melihatnya. Mobil itu sudah ada sejak kita dari apartemen."

Kyuhyun termenung sejenak, "Mobil itu ada di apartemen kita sejak kemarin malam."

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun, "Kau membawa senjatamu?". Dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu kita selesaikan ini sekarang." Siwon memutar kemudi dan berbelok ke arah jalanan yang sepi.

Jantung Siwon dan Kyuhyun berdetak lebih cepat. Jalan buntu. Sempurna. Siwon menghentikan mobilnya secara mendadak tepat dihadapan mobil hitam itu. Kemudian dari dalam mobil hitam itu keluar dua orang yang Siwon dan Kyuhyun duga berusia hampir sama dengan mereka. Dua orang itu menghampiri mobil Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"Aku turun duluan. Kau tetap disini!" perintah Siwon.

Kyuhyun mencegah tangan Siwon yang akan keluar, "Aku ikut."

Bukan waktunya berdebat, Siwon mengiyakan kemauan Kyuhyun terpaksa. Keduanya berjalan tegas menuju musuh mereka. Siwon ada di depan Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Kau mengikuti kami." Tanya Siwon dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku celana.

Dua orang asing itu tertawa kecil. Mereka berpakaian terlalu rapi untuk ukuran penjahat kelas teri. Jadi bisa disimpulkan, penjahat yang mereka hadapi ini berasal dari kalangan yang cukup elit.

"Bos kami ingin kau menghentikan kasusnya."

"Siapa bosmu?" tanya Siwon lagi. Datar.

"Park Taehwan. Kasus yang sedang kau tangani saat ini."

Siwon memasang wajah malasnya, "Jika aku tidak mau?"

Musuh mereka tertawa licik, menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan dagu mereka. Siwon mengikuti gerakan sang musuh. Kyuhyun bergetar namun tetap memasang wajah dinginnya.

"Hidup kekasihmu terancam."

Kyuhyun tertawa melecehkan, "Kau kira aku mudah untuk diculik?"

Salah satu penjahat mendekati Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih terdiam. Ia tidak takut. Penjahat itu menaruh salah satu tangannya dipundak Kyuhyun dan membuat gerakan sensual menuruni lengan Kyuhyun. Siwon bergetar hebat menahan emosinya. Akan sangat fatal jika Siwon melepaskan emosinya sekarang.

Penjahat itu kembali menyentuh Kyuhyun. Menaruh tangannya meraih dagu Kyuhyun dan tersenyum licik, "Bukan diculik, tapi diperkosa, sayang."

Mata Kyuhyun membulat.

"_You fuck!_" Mendengar ancaman itu, Siwon kehilangan kendalinya. Siwon menghajar habis-habisan kedua penjahat itu. Bahkan ketika pukulan salah satu penjahat itu mengenai wajah Siwon hingga bibirnya berdarah, Siwon mengabaikan rasa sakitnya. Kyuhyun membantu Siwon untuk berdiri tegap ketika Siwon masih saja meluncurkan pukulannya kepada penjahat yang sudah hampir tak sadarkan diri itu.

"Jangan dibunuh, Siwon! Mereka bisa jadi saksi."

Siwon menghentikan pukulan dan tendangannya dengan nafas yang masih memburu. Namun yang tidak Kyuhyun dan Siwon duga adalah kedua penjahat itu bunuh diri dihadapan mereka. Kyuhyun bergetar melihat kejadian itu.

"Kita pergi dari sini! Mereka sudah tidak berguna." Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun kasar memasuki mobil mereka. Siwon mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi dan tak tentu arah. Membuat Kyuhyun ketakutan.

"_Hyung_, kau menakutiku. Pelankan sedikit mobilnya! Kita mau kemana?"

Siwon tidak peduli. Ia justru semakin menambah kecepatan mobilnya dan tak lama kemudian menghentikan mobilnya di area parkir taman yang telah sepi. Siwon mencengkeram kemudi mobil dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi, _hyung_? Kau ingin membuat kita mati?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit kesal.

Siwon tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun semakin kesal dengan sikap Siwon yang mengacuhkannya. "Demi Tuhan! Ada apa denganmu, hah?"

"_JUST SHUT UP, KYU!_" Teriak Siwon pada akhirnya. Membuat Kyuhyun terdiam seketika. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya keluar.

Siwon mendengus kasar. Memukul kemudi mobil dengan keras berkali-kali. Nafasnya masih memburu. Emosinya benar-benar tak terkontrol kali ini. Siwon menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang mengarahkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Nafasnya mulai stabil melihat Kyuhyun. Siwon meraih tangan Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskannya. Siwon akhirnya menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun secara paksa dan pada akhirnya Kyuhyun membalas genggaman tangan itu.

"Maafkan aku, Kyu."

Hening beberapa saat hinggan Kyuhyun menghela. Menatap Siwon tepat dimatanya. "Kau menakuti, _hyung_. Ada apa denganmu?"

Siwon sedikit meremas tangan Kyuhyun, "Aku hilang kendali saat mereka mengancamku."

Kyuhyun mengerti sekarang. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, "Aku akan menjaga diriku, _hyung_. Aku janji."

"Jangan berjanji, Kyu! Bagaiman jika mereka mendapatkanmu dan... dan..." Siwon kehabisan kata-kata untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Bahkan mengucapkannya-pun sudah menyakitkan. Bagaimana jika mereka mendapatkan Kyuhyun dan... memperkosanya?

Air mata Siwon turun dari salah satu matanya. Kyuhyun masih tersenyum. "Mereka tidak akan bisa mendapatkanku. Karena masih ada kau yang tidak akan membiarkannya. Bukan begitu hmm?" Kyuhyun mengusap wajah Siwon dan menghapus air matanya.

Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun seketika. Dengan begitu erat. Kyuhyun membalas pelukan itu. "Justru yang aku takutkan adalah ketika mereka mendapatkanmu, _hyung_. Mereka mengancam kita karena mereka menginginkanmu."

Siwon merenggangkan pelukannya dengan Kyuhyun, "Jika mereka menginginkan aku maka seharusnya mereka membunuhku."

Kyuhyun membelai bibir Siwon yang mengeluarkan darah, "Kalau begitu... Jika mereka benar-benar ingin memperkosaku, aku akan bunuh diri sebelum mereka menyentuhku."

Siwon memejamkan matanya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Bayangan Kyuhyun diculik, diperkosa, dan bunuh diri benar-benar menyakiti pikirannya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi, sayang. Aku bersumpah."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus, "Aku tahu. Oleh karena itu aku tidak takut. Selama kau ada bersamaku, aku tidak pernah takut."

Siwon menatap mata Kyuhyun dalam. Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti maksud Siwon. Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Kyuhyun dan mencium bibirnya. Semakin lama ciuman itu semakin menuntut ketika Siwon memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan bertarung lidah. Bibir Siwon yang masih mengeluarkan darah menambah sensasi tersendiri ciuman penuh cinta itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyuhyun."

"Aku tahu. Dan aku lebih mencintaimu, _hyung_..."

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah enam hari semenjak kejadian itu dan Siwon belum bisa tenang. Siwon melirik sekilas Kyuhyun yang sedang memeriksa dokumen dimeja yang tak jauh dari meja kerjanya. Siwon memang sengaja membuat ruangan mereka menjadi satu dan semua orang tidak keberatan. Siwon menghela, kepalanya berdenyut sakit ketika ia mengingat kejadian itu. Dan lagi, target mereka, Park Taehwan, belum juga ditemukan. Hal ini membuat Siwon semakin gusar. Kasus ini benar-benar menjenuhkan.

Kyuhyun yang secara tidak sengaja menangkap tatapan Siwon tersenyum kepadanya. Siwon hanya membalas senyuman itu tipis.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan mereka diketuk beberapa kali. Masuklah satu orang bawahan mereka dengan membuah sebuah kotak panjang ditangannya.

Siwon menghampiri anak buahnya, "Ada apa? Apa ini?"

"Maaf, pak. Paket ini ditujukan untuk Anda. Tapi tidak diketahui pengirimnya."

Siwon mengernyit. Paket untuknya? "Baiklah, kau boleh keluar sekarang."

Siwon berdiri pada posisinya ketika ia menerima paket itu dan membukanya. Dan amarah Siwon tiba-tiba menguar ketika ia menyadari maksud dari kiriman itu. Tanpa perlu ditulis, Siwon tahu siapa pengirimnya. Park Taehwan. Dan isi kotak itu, adalah setangkai mawar layu.

Siwon mengambil mawar itu dan meremasnya. Membuang mawar beserta kotaknya dengan kasar ke tempat sampah. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi fokus mengerjakan tugasnya mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Siwon.

"Ada apa, _hyung_? Ada yang salah dengan paketmu?"

Siwon menggertakan giginya, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Siwon tidak berniat memberi tahu Kyuhyun. "Tidak. Paket itu salah kirim."

Kyuhyun memandang Siwon tidak percaya, "Pasti dari wanita kantor, bukan?"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun, kali ini dengan wajah yang lebih tenang. Siwon tersenyum tipis, "Ya... dari wanita kantor."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Siwon, "Wanita memang sulit dimengerti." Dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Siwon bernafas lega.

Siwon berjalan kembali menuju mejanya. Yang Siwon tidak ketahui adalah wajah Kyuhyun yang tersenyum masam dari balik layar komputernya. Kyuhyun mengamati semuanya. Dan Kyuhyun juga tahu maksud dari bunga layu itu. Ia hanya tidak ingin Siwon memikirkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu semenjak paket itu dikirimkan. Siwon tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Tidak akan pernah sampai target mereka tertangkap. Penyergapan yang mereka lakukan kemarin gagal sia-sia lantaran target mereka, Park Taehwan, batal menyelundupkan narkoba yang akan dikirim ke luar negeri. Siwon menaruh curiga akan adanya campur tangan orang dalam.

"Kau tidak tidur, _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menghampiri Siwon yang masih termenung di depan komputer kerjanya.

"Tidurlah dulu. Ada beberapa hal yang masih harus kupertimbangkan." Jawab Siwon sambil mengusap wajahnya.

Kyuhyun menghela, "Kau terlalu _workaholic_... Aku tidak suka sifatmu yang itu."

Siwon menghiraukan kalimat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melihat jam dinding ruang kerja mereka. Pukul sepuluh malam. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon, "Aku keluar sebentar. Ada sesuatu yang harus kubeli."

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun, "Kau kira ini pukul berapa? Lebih baik kau tidur dan beli barangnya besok saja." Siwon tidak mungkin mengatakan alasannya melarang Kyuhyun.

"Mau sampai kapan kau melarangku, _hyung_? Kau tahu aku bisa menjaga diri bukan? Hentikan kecemasanmu yang berlebihan itu. Itu benar-benar membuatmu kacau, kau tahu?" Kyuhyun mendengus kesal.

Keheningan terjadi diantara mereka. Cukup lama hingga Siwon membuka suaranya, "Suka atau tidak suka, kau harus menuruti perintahku. Aku atasanmu. Hentikan pembicaraan bodoh ini."

"_Fine!_" ucap Kyuhyun kesal sambil meninggalkan Siwon yang masih terdiam ditempatnya. Menutup pintu ruangan dengan keras agar Siwon tahu bahwa Kyuhyun kecewa padanya.

"Maafkan aku..." batin Siwon saat Kyuhyun telah benar-benar pergi dari ruangan itu.

Siwon beranjak dari tempatnya satu jam kemudian. Berjalan menuju dapur untuk menyegarkan tenggorokannya. Melihat keadaan Kyuhyun dikamarnya yang nyatanya laki-laki itu telah terbaring nyaman di atas ranjangnya. Siwon duduk ditepi ranjang dan mengamati wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu damai. Indah. Siwon tersenyum melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Membelainya lembut dan mencium dahi Kyuhyun sayang.

"Kau benar, Kyu. Aku benar-benar kacau saat ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan. Aku hanya tidak ingin mereka menyentuhmu. Maafkan aku..."

Siwon sudah akan beranjak dari tempatnya ketika sebuah tangan mencegahnya pergi, "Hanya itu ucapan maafmu? Ceh. Kau benar-benar mengecewakanku, _hyung_."

Siwon tertawa kecil mendengar kalimat itu. Kebiasaan Kyuhyun tetap sama. Laki-laki itu tidak pernah benar-benar tidur tanpa Siwon.

"Apa kau selalu melakukan ini? Berpura-pura tidur?" tanya Siwon sambil mengisi ruang kosong disamping tubuh Kyuhyun mengikuti perintah Kyuhyun.

"Ya. Karena kau selalu mengatakan sesuatu yang indah saat kau melihatku tertidur." Kyuhyun melingkarkan lengannya pada perut Siwon dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diceruk leher Siwon.

Siwon mengusap kepala Kyuhyun sayang, "Karena disaat kau tertidur aku bisa merasakan damai hadir bersamamu disampingku."

Kyuhyun tersenyum bodoh, "Kau bisa membuatku tegang jika kau terus mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu."

"Lain kali aku akan meneruskannya. Hari ini aku begitu lelah, sayang..."

Kyuhyun menghirup aroma tubuh Siwon dan mencium leher Siwon singkat membuat Siwon bergetar ringan. "Aku tahu, istirahatlah, _hyung_. Selamat malam."

Siwon membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dan mencium puncak kepala Kyuhyun, "Selamat malam, sayang. Mimpi indah."

Dan untuk malam ini biarlah menjadi milik mereka berdua. Mungkin keduanya sudah cukup lelah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pak, musuh menunjukkan pergerakannya." Ucap seseorang tanpa mengetuk pintu ruangan Siwon. Lee Myeongsuk. Salah satu anak buah Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

Siwon segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengikuti anak buahnya. Kyuhyun mengikuti Siwon dari belakang setelah menulis sebuah catatan pada kertas dimejanya.

"Buat tim respon untuk menangani ini secepatnya. Kita harus bergerak cepat. Bantuan akan mengikuti tim respon untuk mengepung pergerakan musuh. Aku akan memimpin tim respon dan siapkan dua orang lagi bersamaku. Kita akan menangkap musuh dari depan. Dan kita bergerak sekarang! _Go! Go! Go! Move now!_" Siwon memberi perintah kepada semua orang diruangan itu. Semua orang segera bersiap meninggalkan ruangan itu. Menuruti perintah sang atasan.

"Bagaimana denganku?" Ucap Kyuhyun

"Kau tetap disini mengamati pergerakan musuh dan memberi kami informasi!" Siwon berjalan cepat meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kini juga bergerak.

"Kau tidak salah memberiku perintah? Kau tahu aku suka ada di lapangan bukan?"

Siwon berhenti sejenak, "Bukan waktunya berdebat. Lakukan tugasmu dan jangan membantah!"

Kyuhyun mendecih, "Katakan padaku kenapa aku merasa kau masih mengkhawatirkanku dalam hal ini."

Siwon membuang mukanya. Kembali berjalan meraih pintu ruangan itu, sebelum sebuah tangan menariknya cukup keras dan melingkarkan lengannya dileher Siwon dengan sedikit erat. Mencium Siwon dengan sedikit ganas dan meremas tengkuk Siwon. Siwon yang sedikit terkejut kini membalas ciuman panas kekasihnya itu. Tangannya meraih pinggang Kyuhyun mendekat tanpa meneruskan hisapannya pada mulut sang kekasih.

Kyuhyun mengakhiri ciuman itu dengan sedikit tak rela, "Katakan padaku kau mencintaiku, _hyung_. Aku merasa akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

Siwon menatap mata Kyuhyun dengan emosi yang berbeda, "Hal buruk selalu terjadi dalam tugas kita bukan? Dan kau tahu aku selalu mencintaimu, sayang." Membelai pipi Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Hati-hati, _hyung_! Aku... aku mencintaimu."

Siwon mencium dahi Kyuhyun, "Ya. Biar ku selesaikan omong kosong ini." Dan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun untuk melakukan aksinya.

"Lacak dimana posisi tim respon dan tim bantuan dan beri aku peta!" perintah Kyuhyun pada semua orang yang ada diruangan itu.

Sebuah peta hologram dengan beberapa titik tampak dihadapannya. Kyuhyun mengamati pergerakan timnya dan musuh. Menganalisis beberapa hal dan kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi. Memasang sebuah _microphone_ ditelinganya yang terhubung langsung dengan Siwon.

"Kau disana, _hyung_?"

"Ya. Berapa jumlah musuh kita, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menekan beberapa tombol hologram dihadapannya dan mengamati perubahan pada layar hologram itu.

"Tiga belas orang."

Siwon menyeringai, "Aku akan memberimu pertunjukanku, sayang."

Kyuhyun juga menyeringai, "_Sounds interesting_."

.

.

.

.

.

"Pak, anda harus melihat ini!"

Kyuhyun mengikuti Lee Myeongsuk menuju ruangan kosong. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak tahu apa maksud dari kata 'melihat' yang diucapkan anak buahnya itu.

"Apa yang ka-" ucapan Kyuhyun terputus saat sebuah jarum suntik menembus kulitnya dan sebuah cairan mengalir dalam darahnya. Membuat pandangan Kyuhyun mengabur seketika dan badannya terasa berat. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati.

'_Shit_!'

.

.

.

Siwon menendang pintu bangunan tua itu hingga jebol dan mengarahkan senjatanya menyisir seluruh ruangan.

"Jangan bergerak dan angkat tangan kalian!" Teriak Siwon keras.

Siwon tercengang. Bukan karena jumlahnya yang salah. Tapi... yang dilakukan ketiga belas orang itu hanyalah membersihkan gedung tua itu.

"Kyuhyun..." Siwon menghubungi Kyuhyun namun tidak ada jawaban.

"Kyuhyun! Jawab aku! Jawab aku, Kyuhyun!" Siwon kini berteriak seperti orang gila.

Ada sesuatu yang salah. Siwon berhenti sejenak dan mencoba berpikir ditengah situasi yang membingungkan ini. Tunggu sebentar. Jika ini yang terjadi maka orang pertama yang harus disalahkan adalah sang pemberi informasi. Pemberi informasi. Siapa?

"_BAGAIMAN__A__BISA__ KALIAN MEMBIARKAN __MEREKA LOLOS__,__ HAH?"_

"_Maafkan kami... Itu kesalahan kami, pak."_

"_Ada apa? Apa ini?"_

_ "Maaf, pak. Paket ini ditujukan untuk Anda. Tapi tidak diketahui pengirimnya."_

"_Pak, musuh menunjukkan pergerakannya."_

Semuanya dari orang yang sama. Semua yang berhubungan dengan kasus ini. Selalu satu orang yang muncul dengan membawa sesuatu. Orang itu. Orang itu adalah...

"Dimana Myeongsuk?"

"Dia ada dikantor bersama Cho Kyuhyun-ssi, Pak."

Siwon terdiam. Menggertakan giginya dan mengepalkan tangannya erat, "_Fuck!"_

.

.

.

"Dimana Kyuhyun dan Myeongsuk?" teriak Siwon penuh amarah dengan membanting pintu kaca tempat ia bekerja.

"Pak, kami menemukan ini ditempat Kyuhyun-ssi dan Myeongsuk-ssi berada terakhir kali sebelum mereka berdua menghilang."

Siwon menerima selembar kertas yang ditunjukkan anak buahnya.

'_Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk menghentikan kasusnya? Jangan salahkan aku, salahkan dirimu atas kekasihmu. PTH._'

Siwon meremas lembaran itu dan berjalan menuju ruangannya.

Mendudukkan dirinya dikursinya dan mulai berpikir langkah apa yang harus ia ambil. Memijat kepalanya yang terasa sakit dan leher belakangnya yang terasa kaku. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun. Nama itu terus ada dipikiran Siwon. Mereka sudah mendapatkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyunnya.

"_Bos kami ingin kau menghentikan kasusnya."_

"_Jika aku tidak mau?"_

"_Hidup kekasihmu terancam."_

"_Bukan diculik, tapi diperkosa, sayang."_

"_Kalau begitu... Jika mereka benar-benar ingin memperkosaku, aku akan bunuh diri sebelum mereka menyentuhku."_

"_Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi, sayang. Aku bersumpah."_

"_Aku tahu. Oleh karena itu aku tidak takut. Selama kau ada bersamaku, aku tidak pernah takut."_

"_Aku tahu. Dan aku lebih mencintaimu, hyung..."_

"ARGGGHHHHH!" Siwon membuang barang-barang yang ada di atas mejanya dan berteriak. Dia benar-benar kacau sekarang. Meremas rambutnya dan menariknya keras. Siwon menemukan dirinya menangis membayangkan Kyuhyun. Siwon menjatuhkan dirinya tepat di depan meja kerja Kyuhyun diseberang meja kerjanya.

Siwon berjalan mendekati meja itu dan menemukan beberapa kertas yang berserakan. Siwon tahu Kyuhyun bukanlah seorang yang suka mejanya berantakan. Siwon meraih kertas-kertas itu dan mengamatinya. Mata Siwon melebar.

Kertas-kertas itu terdiri dari beberapa catatan yang Kyuhyun buat dengan sendirinya. Data diri Lee Myeongsuk. Foto mobil yang pernah meneror Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Foto lain menunjukkan mobil milik Myeongsuk. Mobil keduanya sama. Tulisan tangan Kyuhyun mengenai analisanya tentang bunga layu yang selalu Siwon terima semuanya dari Myeongsuk. Data diri Myeongsuk tidak menunjukkan sebuah alamat sama sekali. Kertas yang lain adalah urutan tanggal dari dimulainya kasus Park Taehwan sampai hari ini. Dua minggu hari terakhir Kyuhyun menulis bahwa Myeongsuk pergi ke tempat yang sama setelah pulang bekerja. Dua hari sebelum hari ini, Kyuhyun melihat Myeongsuk memasuki ruang data. Tiga hari sebelumnya Kyuhyun menempel foto Myeongsuk yang sedang berada di toko bunga.

Siwon terdiam setelah membaca semua itu. Sebuah kesimpulan yang mengejutkan berhasil ditarik Siwon. Siwon membaca agendan tanggal hari ini dan menemukan tulisan tangan Kyuhyun di bawah tanggal itu.

'Jeondong-gu st 137. Myeongsuk's house?'

Siwon segera meraih jaketnya dan bergegas keluar dari gedung itu untuk mencari setidaknya satu petunjuk mengenai keberadaan kekasihnya saat ini.

'Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku, Kyu?'

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala, sayang. Aku kira kau lebih lembut dari kekasihmu yang sok suci itu." Ucap seseorang kepada Kyuhyun dengan mencengkeram dagu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, "Jika dia tahu kau menyentuhku, aku bisa pastikan dia tidak akan membiarkanmu keluar dari sini hidup-hidup. Oh! Dan mengenai lembut, kekasihku hanya lembut padaku. Dan begitu pula aku."

Kyuhyun menemukan dirinya terikat pada sebuah kursi kayu ketika ia sadar. Senjata yang melekat pada tubuhnya juga telah hilang. Kyuhyun duduk dihadapan seseorang yang familiar bagi Kyuhyun. Termasuk Myeongsuk diruangan itu.

Seseorang itu, Park Taehwan, tertawa keras. "Kau pikir dia bisa menyelamatkanmu? Sekarang aku hanya perlu menidurimu dan meninggalkanmu. Dan bisa kupastikan kekasihmu itu tidak punya waktu untuk menyelamatkanmu sebelum aku menyentuhmu. Menarik bukan?"

"Sebenarnya aku mulai menghitung mundur waktu yang tersisa bagimu. Lebih baik kau pergi sebelum kekasihku datang membunuhmu."

"Kau begitu yakin mengenai kekasihmu, sayang?"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Tidak ada alasan aku meragukannya. Dia menjadi kepala divisi terbaik bukan tanpa alasan. Lagipula... tebakanku tidak salah. Dari sudut analisaku mengenai ruangan ini, anak buahmu, Myeongsuk, selalu pergi ke tempat ini setelah bekerja. Bunga yang kau berikan, Myeongsuk juga membelinya. Oleh karena itu dia yang selalu memberikannya pada Siwon setiap pagi. Tidak ada paket tanpa pengirim yang bisa langsung sampai ke Siwon kecuali jika ada orang dalam yang melakukannya. Mobil Myeongsuk, adalah mobil yang sama dengan mobil dua orang yang mengikutiku dan Siwon. Bukan begitu?"

Park Taehwan terdiam sejenak, "Jadi sudah ketahuan ya?" memasang wajah ketakutannya kemudian tertawa keras.

"Tebak apa? Hanya kau saja yang berpikir begitu bukan? Karena aku tahu kekasihmu itu tidaklah lebih dari orang bodoh yang memiliki harga diri tinggi dan jarang bersosialisasi hanya karena merasa dia agung dan bersahaja."

Kyuhyun sedikit terbawa emosi, "Jangan katakan hal seperti itu mengenai kekasihku atau aku yang akan membunuhmu!"

"Wow... ada semacam gadis sekolah yang terganggu karena kekasihnya menjadi bahan ejekan rupanya. Dan perlu kau ingat, bah-" ucapan Taehwan terputus ketika ia mendengar suara tembakan dari luar.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, "Sudah kubilang. Kekasihku menjadi kepala divisi terbaik bukan tanpa alasan. Kau kehabisan waktumu."

"Bawa dia ke tempatku!" perintah Taehwan pada Myeongsuk. Ketika Myeongsuk membuka ikatannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dengan segera menendang perut Myeongsuk dan mengambil senjatanya. Mengarahkan pistol itu kepada kedua orang dihadapannya yang tengah mengangkat tangan.

Siwon, seperti yang diduga, menendang pintu ruangan itu dan menjebolnya. Kali ini dia benar-benar menemukan musuhnya. Entah bagaimana Siwon bisa melumpuhkan puluhan anak buah taehwan di bawah sana.

"Kyuhyun... kau tidak apa?" Siwon terengah menatap kekasihnya yang sudah berdiri tegak dengan pistol ditangannya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, "Taehwan-ssi. Ingat pembicaraan kita mengenai kelembutan. Kau harus percaya padaku."

Memberi jeda pada kalimatnya dan mengamati kekasihnya yang mulai mendapatkan nafasnya. "Siwonnie... Orang ini mencengkeram daguku." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada yang begitu menggoda dengan bibir merengut.

"_You fuck_!" Siwon melepaskan semua amarahnya mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun. Menghajar Taehwan tepat dimukanya berulang kali. Myeongsuk yang hendak mengambil senjatanya yang lain segera berurusan dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menendang perut Myeongsuk hingga ia tersungkur, "Urusanmu denganku. Karena kau membuat kekasihku gelisah karena paket gilamu itu."

Ketika perkelahian itu akan berlanjut, tim bantuan datang.

"Pak, biarkan kami yang menangani mereka."

.

.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku..." ucap Kyuhyun setelah keheningan yang mematikan diantara keduanya. Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Keduanya ada di sofa ruang tengah apartemen mereka saat ini. Dengan Siwon yang masih menstabilkan emosinya.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan ekor matanya. Kyuhyun menunduk. Siwon sudah ingin berteriak dan memaki jika saja Siwon tahu kepada siapa dirinya harus berteriak dan memaki. Siwon tahu Kyuhyun ketakutan. Kali ini bukan dari bahasa tubuh Kyuhyun melainkan Siwon bisa _merasakannya_.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku tentang Myeongsuk?" Dan selanjutnya Siwon menyesal membiarkan pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulutnya dengan nada mematikan.

"Aku.. hanya tidak ingin membuatmu—"

"MEMBUATKU APA? APA YANG TIDAK INGIN KAU MEMBUATKU? GELISAH? KHAWATIR? ATAU APA HAH? JADI KAU BERPIKIR DENGAN TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU APA YANG KAU TAHU BISA MEMBUATKU BERHENTI MENGKHAWATIRKANMU BEGITU? DAN SEKARANG SEMUANYA BERAKHIR DENGAN KAU YANG DICULIK, HAL YANG PALING AKU KHAWATIRKAN TERJADI MENIMPAMU, TERJADI KARENA KEKHAWATIRANMU TENTANG AKU YANG AKAN MENGKHAWATIRKANKU? ITUKAH? ITUKAH YANG KAU MAKSUD DENGAN TIDAK INGIN MEMBUATKU KHAWATIR, CHO KYUHYUN?" teriak Siwon keras dihadapan Kyuhyun membuat laki-laki itu bergetar. Siwon terengah setelahnya.

Kyuhyun takut. Kali ini Kyuhyun takut. Takut akan apa yang akan terjadi atau apa yang akan Siwon katakan selanjutnya. Kyuhyun benar-benar takut.

"_H-hyung... _K-kau membuatku t-takut." ucap Kyuhyun terbata menahan emosi yang bisa saja keluar dan membuat semua semakin rumit.

Siwon menghela kasar dan mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Tidak seharusnya dia melampiaskan amarahnya kepada Kyuhyun. Ia bersalah. Dan kesalahan lebih besar terletak padanya karena membuat Kyuhyun yang tidak bersalah menjadi seperti ini.

"Sekarang giliranmu."

"Huh?" Kyuhyun masih menunduk. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat agar isakannya tidak keluar.

"Sekarang giliranmu. Salahkan aku! Pukul aku! Atau bunuh aku! Sekarang giliranmu melampiaskan semuanya padaku. Aku benar-benar merasa tidak berguna saat ini."

Kyuhyun mendongak mendengar nada putus asa dari kekasihnya. Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk memeluk perut Siwon dan menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Siwon. Menangis disana dengan tersedu.

"Ma-maafkan ak-aku h-hyung... ak-aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sep-seperti ini."

Siwon tidak berpikir dua kali untuk membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. Mendudukkan Kyuhyun dipangkuannya dan membiarkan laki-laki yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu menangis. Membelai kepala Kyuhyun lembut dan mencium puncak kepala Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu. Maafkan aku berteriak padamu. Aku tidak seharusnya berteriak seperti itu kepadamu. Seharusnya aku yang meneriaki diriku sendiri. Maafkan aku."

"K-kau tidak akan memutuskanku bu-bukan?"

Siwon tertawa kecil. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun sedangkal ini. "Berapa usiamu Cho Kyuhyun? Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir seperti itu? Tentu aku tidak akan memutuskanmu. Tidak akan pernah, sayang."

Kyuhyun mendongak dengan matanya yang memerah, "Janji?"

Siwon tertawa sedikit lebih keras, "Aku berjanji. Sekarang jangan menangis lagi!" Siwon mengusap air mata Kyuhyun dan menghentikan usapannya ketika menemukan bekas cengkraman Taehwan dipipi Kyuhyun yang memerah.

"Ada apa, _hyung_?"

Siwon tidak menjawab Kyuhyun melainkan mendekatkan mulutnya dengan pipi Kyuhyun. Menggigit bekas kemerahan itu dengan sedikit keras untuk menggantinya dengan bekas kemerahan miliknya. Kyuhyun mencengkeram kerah _blazer_ Siwon. Siwon melumat bekas kemerahan itu dan menjilatnya.

"Katakan padaku bahwa mereka hanya menyentuhmu sebatas cengkraman didagu!"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dan tersenyum lembut kemudian mengangguk. Kyuhyun dengan sengaja menggerakkan tubuhnya dan membuat pantat Kyuhyun menggesek kejantanan Siwon yang masih terbungkus celana pantalonnya.

"_Kyu... Don't move, babe!_"

Kyuhyun membuka _blazer_ Siwon dan miliknya tanpa beranjak dari pangkuan Siwon. Kyuhyun meraih senjata Siwon dan membuangnya. Melakukan hal yang sama pada senjatanya. Matanya menatap Siwon dengan pandangan yang berbeda.

Siwon menyeringai, "Kau menggodaku, huh?"

Kyuhyun balas menyeringai, "Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih pada kekasihku karena telah menyelamatkanku. Apa itu dilarang, Pak?" Menelusuri leher Siwon dengan jarinya.

"Kyuhyun-ah... Kau membuatku 'tegang' tiga kali hari ini. Kau tahu itu?" Siwon menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Benarkah, Pak? Kapan saja?"

"Ketika kau menciumku di kantor pagi ini dan ketika di rumah Myeongsuk, kau memanggil namaku dengan Siwonnie. Kau tidak tahu betapa aku berusaha keras untuk tidak berlari dan memperkosamu di depan mereka. Dan yang terakhir... Kau bisa merasakannya sekarang." Siwon menyeringai.

"Sekarang? Ya. Aku bisa merasakannya, Pak. Jika boleh tahu, apa yang kulakukan hingga membuatmu 'tegang' seperti ini hmm?" Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menggesek kejantanan Siwon dengan pantatnya. Kali ini lebih keras.

Siwon memejamkan matanya. Mengontrol hasratnya sedikit lebih lama. "_The naughty side of you really turns me on, babe.._"

Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya dengan telinga Siwon. "_Naughty side? Like this one, Sir? Then make love to me rough and hard, Sir._" Mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan begitu seduktif dan menjilat telinga Siwon dengan gerakan sensual.

"_Fuck!_"

Siwon mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun meninggalkan ruang tengah. Melingkarkan kaki Kyuhyun pada pinggang Siwon dan membawanya ke kamar mereka. Menidurkan Kyuhyun di atas ranjang _king size_ dan mencium bibir Kyuhyun panas dan ganas. Kyuhyun menarik diri dari ciuman itu sejenak. Siwon mengikuti arah pergerakan Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Siwon untuk berbaring di ranjang.

"_Watch this, Siwonnie.._"

Kyuhyun membuka kancing kemejanya dengan gerakan seduktif dihadapan Siwon. Membiarkan kemeja itu menggantung ditubuhnya dengan seluruh kancing telah terbuka. Kyuhyun memainkan putingnya dari luar kemeja dengan kedua tangannya. Siwon melebarkan matanya melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu.

"Siwonniehh... _I want you to touch me like this... _Ngghh..."

Siwon menjilat bibir bawahnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering. Kyuhyun mencubit putingnya sendiri hingga membuat dirinya menggelinjang penuh kenikmatan. Kemudian perlahan tangannya beralih membuka celananya sendiri beserta dalamannya. Menunjukkan kejantanannya yang sudah tegang dan mulai mengeluarkan cairannya. Kyuhyun meraih kejantanannya dan meminjatnya perlahan. Tangan yang lain meraih putingnya lagi dan bekerja solo dihadapan Siwon untuk memenuhi hasratnya.

Kyuhyun menggunakan kakinya untuk menahan Siwon agar tetap diposisinya sementara Kyuhyun memuaskan dirinya sendiri.

"Siwonnie... Nggghh.. Ah... Siwonnie... Mhhhh.."

Siwon berkeringat melihatnya. Menahan diri sekuat tenaga untuk tidak memasukkan kejantanannya langsung pada lubang Kyuhyun keras dan kasar. Kyuhyun tersenyum nakal dengan peluh yang membasahi wajahnya. Menggigit bibirnya sensual puas melihat Siwon yang berkeringat dingin.

Jari Kyuhyun meninggalkan putingnya dan bergerak menuju mulutnya. Menghisap jari itu dengan kuat dan mengeluar-masukkan jari itu. Siwon mendesah membayangkan jari Kyuhyun adalah kejantananny yang dihisap kuat oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mempercepat kocokannya pada kejantannya

"Siwonnie... ngghh.. ahh.. _I'm cumming_ ngghh... SIWON!"

Kyuhyun menghisap sperma yang ada ditangannya dan menjilatinya.

Sudah cukup bagi Siwon! Melihat kekasihnya datang dengan meneriakkan namanya, itu sudah cukup bagi seorang Siwon untuk mengeluarkan sisi buasnya. Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang terkena cairannya dan menggantikan Kyuhyun menjilatinya.

Setelahnya dirinya mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun untuk berbaring diranjang dan melumat bibir Kyuhyun ganas. Melepaskan kemeja Kyuhyun sepenuhnya dan membuangnya. Menarik diri sejenak, Siwon merobek kemejanya sendiri dan melepaskan celana dan dalamannya sekaligus. Kyuhyun menyeringai menatap Siwon. Kyuhyun suka Siwon yang ini.

Siwon kembali menerjang Kyuhyun dengan ciumannya dan menggesekkan kejantanannya dengan Kyuhyun. Siwon menurunkan ciumannya pada leher Kyuhyun dan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan disana. Kemudian mencium Kyuhyun lagi namun kedua tangannya bergerak menyusuri tubuh Kyuhyun. Mengarahkan tangan Kyuhyun untuk mengocok kejantanan Siwon sedangkan tangan Siwon bermain dengan puting Kyuhyun. Mencubit puting itu keras dan kasar. Seperti yang Kyuhyun inginkan. Kyuhyun menggelinjang menikmati perlakuan Siwon. Mulut Siwon menggantikan tangannya untuk bermain dengan puting Kyuhyun. Menggigit puting Kyuhyun dan menariknya. Menghisap kuat puting itu seakan benda itu akan mengeluarkan cairannya.

"Siwonniehhhh... Mhhh.. Ahhh... _Like that, Siwonniehh_... Ngghh.."

Siwon kemudian menurunkan permainan mulutnya ke kejantanan Kyuhyun. Mencium sejenak kejantanan Kyuhyun dan memasukkan benda itu ke dalam mulutnya. Membuat Kyuhyun kembali tegang dan menyerukan namanya. Tangan Kyuhyun kini beralih meremas rambut Siwon untuk menyalurkan hasratnya. Siwon menjilat slit kejantanan Kyuhyun berulang kali membuat Kyuhyun menggelinjang. Siwon membuka kaki Kyuhyun lebih lebar agar mendapat akses yang lebih baik. Siwon berhenti sejenak mengamati Kyuhyun yang terengah dan berkeringat. Wajahnya memerah menahan nikmat.

Siwon tersenyum lembut mendekati wajah Kyuhyun, "Terlalu kasar?"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya sejenak dan menatap Siwon, "Tidak. Ini menegangkan, _hyung._"

Siwon mencium Kyuhyun untuk membuatnya diam, "Sudah kubilang untuk memanggilku dengan namaku bukan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul, "Aku ingin menyentuhmu, Siwon."

Siwon membalas senyuman Kyuhyun. Meraih tangan Kyuhyun menuju wajahnya. Mencium tangan Kyuhyun dan membiarkan tangan-tangan Kyuhyun menuruni tubuhnya. Kyuhyun merona ketika tangannya berada dipinggang Siwon. Siwon tertawa kecil menyadari hal itu.

"Kita selesaikan ini sekarang juga sebelum kejantananku sakit, _is it okay_?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Menarik Siwon untuk ciuman penuh cinta lainnya. Siwon meraih pelumas dibalik bantal Kyuhyun dan melumuri kejantanannya dengan pelumas itu. Siwon menurunkan jarinya yang telah berpelumas menuju lubang Kyuhyun ketika Kyuhyun menghentikannya.

"Kali ini kejantananmu saja."

"Kau yakin?"

Kyuhyun melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Siwon dan menarik wajah Siwon mendekat hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. "Kau tahu aku suka itu."

Siwon memejamkan matanya sejenak kemudian mencium dahi Kyuhyun sayang, "Untuk setiap penetrasi yang kulakukan, aku minta maaf, Kyuhyun. Aku mencintaimu."

Siwon melingkarkan kedua kaki Kyuhyun dipundaknya dan memosisikan kejantanannya pada lubang Kyuhyun kemudian mendorongnya pelan. Kyuhyun membusungkan dadanya ketika merasa tubuhnya terbelah. Kyuhyun harusnya sudah terbiasa. Tapi tidak. Ia tidak pernah terbiasa dengan hal ini. Siwon menyingkirkan rambut Kyuhyun yang menghalangi wajah Kyuhyun.

"Lihat aku sayang, lihat aku..."

Kyuhyun menurut. Menatap mata Siwon dan pantulan bayangan dirinya dalam iris gelap Siwon yang indah. Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku mencintaimu, Siwon."

Keduanya bernafas lega ketika kejantanan Siwon sepenuhnya memasuki lubang Kyuhyun. Mendiamkannya sejenak untuk membuat Kyuhyun terbiasa dengan kehadiran Siwon di dalamnya.

"Bergeraklah..."

Dan satu kata itu mampu membuat Siwon mulai menggila. Menggenjot lubang Kyuhyun dengan stamina penuh. Perlahan kemudian menjadi brutal. Kyuhyun mengerang dalam setiap tusukan itu. Siwon begitu hafal letak titik ternikmat dalam tubuh Kyuhyun yang bisa membuat Kyuhyun melayang. Menusuk titik itu dengan tepat dan akurat. Kyuhyun menarik Siwon dalam ciuman yang kesekian kali malam itu.

"Ngggh... Siwonn... Mhhh... Ahhh..."

"_Kyuh... babe... I-I love youh..._"

"_Me toohhh Siwonhh.. Me too..._"

"_Like it babe huh? Ahh Ngghh.._"

"_Yeah, Siwon... I like it... Again! Faster! Harder! Make me cum so hard, Siwonh..._"

"_F-fuck, Kyuh... So damn tight!_"

Siwon mempercepat genjotannya ketika Kyuhyun terus mendesahkan namanya. Semakin brutal layaknya hewan buas. Siwon tidak akan pernah puas akan Kyuhyun. Tidak sedetikpun.

"Siwoonnhhh... aku... datangghh..."

Siwon mencium Kyuhyun penuh cinta. Membantu Kyuhyun menuntaskan hasratnya, Siwon mengocok kejantanan Kyuhyun dengan cepat membuat Kyuhyun datang seketika. Deras dan basah. Membasahi tangan Siwon dan dada keduanya.

"SIWON!"

Siwon masih mengocok kejantanan Kyuhyun dengan tempo lambat. Merasakan setiap jengkal kulit tubuhnya bergesekan dengan milik Kyuhyun. Keduanya tamapk indah dan saling melengkapi. Lubang Kyuhyun mengerat pasca orgasme Kyuhyun membuat Siwon harus bertahan agar tidak datang saat itu juga.

Beberapa sodokan yang semakin ganas dan brutal akhirnya Siwon datang begitu deras dalam lubang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri bisa merasakan cairan Siwon mengalir dipaha dalamnya.

"KYUHYUN!"

Siwon masih memberi Kyuhyun beberapa sodokan hingga pasca orgasmenya. Kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Kyuhyun.

"_It was amazing_." Kyuhyun berucap sambil tersenyum lemah.

"_No, it always amazing, Kyu_." Siwon menarik Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya. Kyuhyun menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Siwon.

"Siwon..."

"Ya, sayang?"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Siwon tertawa kecil. Satu hal yang mulai Siwon sering lakukan semenjak ia dan Kyuhyun telah resmi berpasangan. "Tidak akan. Justru aku berencana menikahimu bulan depan."

Kyuhyun yang mulanya hendak tertidur kini melebarkan matanya, "Kau bersungguh-sungguh?"

Siwon balas menatap Kyuhyun kemudian mencium bibir Kyuhyun singkat, "Ya. Kau, aku, Paris mungkin? Dimanapun kau mau, aku akan menikahimu disana."

Kyuhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya diceruk leher Siwon. Dia menangis. Kali ini air mata bahagia.

"Kau menangis, sayang?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng namun terisak. Siwon tertawa kecil.

"Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia. Dengarkan aku... Mungkin aku bodoh, egois, ceroboh, posesif, dan hal buruk lainnya. Tapi selama ada kau dalam hidupku, aku tidak peduli. Setelah apa yang aku lalui bersamamu selama ini, aku semakin sadar bahwa tujuan hidupku hanyalah untuk membahagiakanmu. Mungkin terkadang aku berlebihan dalam segala hal mengenaimu dan aku ingin kau mengajariku bagaimana cara mencintaimu dengan benar, melindungimu, menyayangimu, memerhatikanmu, semuanya. Aku ingin kau ada dalam setiap langkah dan tujuan hidupku, Kyu."

"Si-Siwon..."

Siwon menghiraukan Kyuhyun, "Aku tidak berjanji akan kehidupan dan masa depan yang lebih baik, tapi aku bisa menjanjikan bahwa bagaimanapun esok hari, aku akan selalu bersamamu dan menjalani semuanya denganmu. Karena aku mencintaimu..."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Siwon..."

Siwon memaksa Kyuhyun menatap matanya, "Aku tahu. Oleh karena itu, maukah kau menikah denganku, Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Jika itu dirimu, aku mau. Aku selalu mau."

.

.

.

.

.

Bukankah cinta dan kebahagiaan itu sederhana?

THE END

Note :

Sorry for typo(s) hahahaha :D Ini sequel dari 'Plain' *check my profil to read it. Berikan aku komen dan review ya... Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat diterima, Dan readers yg baik bisa juga vote/favorite dan subscribe/follow cerita ini ^^ Bagaimana cerita ini? Dari satu sampai sepuluh, berapa yang kalian berikan untukku atas cerita ini? Terima kasih.

#AtLeastTebarPelukCiumWonKyu


End file.
